Cokelat untuk Adikku Tersayang
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun adikku. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Hingga tragedi itu terjadi..
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tapi cerita ini asli punya author :v

A/N : Dibuat untuk memperingati hari valentine, RnR, favs, atau apalah thx :) Telat publish. Edan! Ini mah ketelatan atuh, maaf soalny g bs buka ff di laptop kepaksa deh cerita ini sy salin ulang trus publish di warnet sekolah.

Jalanan terasa begitu sepi, mobil yang biasanya berlalu lalang kini tak lagi begitu, biasanya juga terdengar bunyi-bunyi bising dari kendaraan. Benar-benar hari yang aneh, kota yang begitu ramai kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sepi? Langitpun terlihat tidak bersahabat, awan mendung dan terkadang terdengar bunyi petir yang menggelegar.

_BRAKKK..._

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras dan juga terdengar seperti suara orang yang jatuh. Benar saja, seorang anak kecil berambut merah panjang terjatuh, ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, wajahnya begitu ketakutan bahkan tangannya gemetar. Seorang anak laki-laki mendekati dia lalu melihat keadaannya.

"Erza, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Aku...Aku ketakutan, apa petir itu akan menyambar kita?"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin lebih baik kita jalan lebih cepat nanti keburu hujan" Ajaknya

Erzapun bangun dan berjalan bersama anak itu, atau lebih tepatnya mereka adalah kakak beradik. Tak lama kemudian hujanpun turun dengan derasnya, untungnya mereka sudah mendapat tempat untuk berlindung. Udara terasa begitu dingin, bahkan rasa dingin itu sampai menusuk kulit mereka. Baju mereka basah, dan wajah mereka ketakutan.

"Kakak, kenapa kita harus kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Erza bingung

"Kamu mau dipukul ayah terus-menerus?"

"Mengapa ayah memukul kita?" Tanya Erza lagi

Kakaknya yang bernama Jellal itu hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu meski adiknya memaksa. Mereka hanya duduk sambil memandangi hujan yang tak berhenti-henti, bagi mereka suasana saat itu sangat menyeramkan. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba mereka bertemu ayah mereka? Mendadak memikirkan itu wajah Jellal berubah menjadi ketakutan, apa mereka akan dipukul lagi?

"Kakak apa ayah mencari kita?"

"Mungkin"

"Jika ayah mencari kita, apa kita harus menurutinya dan pulang ke rumah?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada ayah marah..."

Wajah mereka menunjukkan kepasrahaan, anak kecil seperti mereka memang bisa apa? Jika harus dipukul lagi itu pasti takdir. Langit menjadi gelap, sedangkan hujan masih mengguyur kota tersebut, bulan bersembunyi dibalik awan gelap tersebut. Erza hanya tertidur dipangkuan kakaknya, sedangkan kakaknya terus terjaga. Akhirnya Jellalpun bangun dan menggendong adiknya itu, keputusannya bulat ia ingin pulang ke rumah meski harus dihukum.

Sampailah mereka berdua disebuah rumah yang tak terlalu luas, Jellal berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat jika rumah begitu sepi, apa mungkin ayah belum pulang? Pasti pergi bersama teman-temannya itu...Dari belakang ia mendengar suara orang yang mabuk, pasti ayahnya. Hampir setiap hari ayahnya itu mabuk-mabukan, terkadang pulang larut malam atau pagi-pagi buta.

Jellal menyingkir dari depan pintu lalu ayahpun membuka pintu. Ayahnya masuk dan Jellal mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak ada respon. Mungkin ayahnya tidak sadar, akhirnya Jellalpun naik keatas tangga sambil menggendong adiknya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karna ayahnya memanggil namanya.

"Jellal..."

"Iya, ayah?"

"Kemana saja kamu?"

"Aku..."

"Kamu kabur dari rumah lagi ya?"

"..."

"JAWAB!" Tegas ayahnya itu

"I-iiiyya..."Jawabnya ketakutan

"Turun dan berlutut, CEPAT!" Perintah ayahnya

Dengan cepat ia turun dari tangga, wajahnya tak kuat melihat ayahnya itu. Ia masih berdiri, rasanya lututnya gemetaran.

"CEPAT BERLUTUT, KAMU TULI YA?!"

"Ta-taapi...Erza ba-bagaimanna?"

"Dia? Taruh saja di sofa"

Jellalpun menaruh adiknya itu di sofa dan berlutut, wajahnya terus menunduk, dari raut wajahnya ia menunjukkan perasaan menyesal dan bersalah. Sebenarnya dia sering kabur dari rumah, dan akhirnya selalu seperti ini. Apa ini takdirnya? Ayahnya mengambil rotan dan memukul tangannya, sebenarnya ia tampak kesakitan, tetapi baginya yang terpenting ayah tidak memukul Erza.

Akhirnya Jellal kembali menggendong adiknya ke kamar, untunglah ia masih tertidur dengan lelap. Tetapi tak lama kemudian adiknya itu bangun dan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kak, tadi aku mendengar suara yang keras, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos

"Itu...Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Bohong!"

Erza menarik tangan kakaknya itu dan melihatnya, tangannya merah seperti ada goresan-goresan. Iseng-iseng Erza menyentuh tangan kakaknya itu, bisa dilihat jika Jellal kesakitan.

"Ayah memukul kakak lagi ya?"

"Jika sudah tau untuk apa tanya"

Mendengar itu mendadak raut wajahnya berubah marah. Erza ingin menuruni tangga lalu beradu mulut dengan ayahnya itu, spontan Jellal langsung menggemgam tangan adiknya itu lalu menariknya.

"Mengapa kakak menghalangiku?"

"Nanti kamu juga dipukul"

"Kenapa harus takut? Kita tidak salah, ayah yang salah"

"Tidak, kita yang salah karna kita berdua kabur dari rumah"

"Ta-tapi kak..."

"Sudahlah, diam saja lebih baik kamu tidur besokkan sekolah"

"Kakak juga sekolah, jadi kakak juga harus tidur"

"Iya,iya"

Erza pergi ke ranjang, menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Jellal akhirnya menyusul adiknya itu dan tidur di ranjang, meski ia tidak bisa tidur karna tangannya sakit. Pagipun menyapa, cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela kamar mereka, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Tetapi wajah Jellal dan Erza tak seriang nyanyian burung itu, wajah mereka nampak acak-acakan dan mereka terlihat lelah.

Bahkan saat keluar dari kamarpun langkah mereka berdua sangat pelan dan lambat, dibawah ayah mereka berdua sudah menunggu. Perlahan-lahan mengunyah makanan, bahkan mereka terlalu lama saat mengunyah makanan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.35, jika tidak lebih cepat lagi maka akan terlambat. Ayah mereka berdiri lalu mengebrak meja, hingga terlihatnya piring dan gelas serasa terbang.

"MAU MAKAN SAMPAI KAPAN?!" Tanya ayahnya galak

"..."

"Cepatlah sedikit, jika tidak kalian akan terlambat!"

"Memang kenapa jika kami terlambat? Apa ayah peduli?" Tanya Jellal menyindir ayahnya itu

"Kau...!"

"Sudahlah kak, benar kata ayah nanti kita terlambat"

Dengan gesit mereka berdua berganti pakaian menjadi seragam, memakai sepatu, membawa tas, dan pergi ke sekolah. Jellal masih memasang wajah masam, sepertinya ia masih marah pada ayahnya meski ia menyadari jika tindakannya salah. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung duduk dikursinya dan terdiam. Temannya, Natsu menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Pagi-pagi kok wajahnya masam?" Tanyanya menggoda

"Diam saja kamu!"

"Jangan marah dong, akukan hanya bertanya" jawabnya santai

"Pasti karna ayahmu ya?" Tebak Natsu

"Jika tau untuk apa menebak?"

"Tuhkan benar, sudahlah kamu tidak perlu marah pada ayahmu itu. Seharusnya ayahmu bisa senang jika kamu menunjukkan ini!"

Natsu memperlihatkan sebuah ulangan matematika bernilai 97, Jellal hanya terdiam lalu mengambil kertas itu dari Natsu. Inikan ulangan minggu lalu, ia saja melupakan ulangan ini. Bel masukpun berbunyi, semuanya duduk ditempat masing-masing. Saat Bu Lucy menerangkan pelajaran IPA kelas 6, Jellal merasa mengantuk dan perlahan-lahan ia menutupnya, tapi ia segera membukanya kembali, tapi karna tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuknya ia pun tertidur.

Bu Lucy berjalan keliling sambil menerangkan pelajaran, saat melihat Jellal tidur. Bu Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jellal hingga akhirnyapun terbangun.

"Mengapa kamu tidur di kelas?" Tanya Bu Lucy dengan galak

"Ma,maaf..."

"Saat jam istirahat ikut saya ke kantor, sana cuci muka!"

"I-iiya..."

Jam istirahatpun tiba, Jellal mengikuti Bu Lucy dari belakang menuju kantor guru. Di kantor guru Bu Lucy duduk di kursinya dan menanyai Jellal.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu kenapa?" Tanya Bu Lucy cemas

"Hanya merasa lelah saja.."

"Jika ada masalah kamu bisa menceritakannya pada ibu, lagipula ibu ini wali kelasmu kan?"

"Maaf bu, saya tidak bisa menceritakannya lagipula saya tidak punya masalah apa-apa"

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh kembali ke kelas"

"Baik, terima kasih"

Jellal berlari kecil menuju kelas, pikirannya kacau tak karuan. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak adiknya sendiri, Erza. Adiknya mengajak kakaknya untuk makan di kantin, mereka berdua saling terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tadi kakak habis darimana?"

"Ruang guru..."

"Kakak tertidur di kelas lagi ya?"

"Iya, pasti Bu Lucy akan menelpon ayah..."

"Mengapa kakak begitu yakin?"

"Tentu saja yakin, kakak sudah sering tertidur di kelas akhir-akhir ini, lalu setiap Bu Lucy menanyakan masalah yang ada pada diriku, aku hanya menghindar"

"Menurutku kakak jangan terlalu memikirkannya, dipikirkan nanti saja" Jawab adiknya sambil tersenyum

Dengan sedikit terpaksa Jellal tersenyum tipis, tapi senyumnya tak lama. Hari itu mereka pulang lebih cepat. Siang itu matahari begitu terik. Saat perjalanan pulang Jellal dan Erza melewati sebuah toko cokelat, sesaat Jellal berhenti didepan toko cokelat tersebut, akhirnya ia teringat suatu hal penting, seminggu lagi adalah ulang tahun adiknya Erza. Ia ingin sekali membelikan adiknya itu cokelat, keputusannya sudah bulat ia akan menabung sampai yang tabungannya cukup untuk membeli cokelat.

Sesampainya di rumah, bisa dilihatnya jika rumah begitu sepi. Pasti ayahnya sibuk berbisnis sambil mabuk-mabukan, paling nanti malam pulang begitu pikir Jellal. Karna tidak ada makanan apapun, mereka memesan makanan. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Ibu mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, sosok ibu sangat mereka rindukan. Selesai makan, pergi mengerjakan PR, terkadang tidur siang, sorenya baru mandi dan sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Suasana di rumah begitu sepi, seseorang dengan kerasnya mengetuk pintu. Dengan sedikit ketakutan Erza membuka pintunya, bisa dilihat ayah yang mereka sayangi itu mabuk. Ia duduk tanpa mempedulikan kedua anaknya itu.

"Ayah...?"Panggil Jellal sedikit ragu

"Jellal ayah mau berbicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Apa?"

"Ayah ditelpon oleh wali kelasmu Bu Lucy, katanya kamu sering tertidur di kelas ya?"

"I..Iyy..aa"

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, sang ayah mengambil kayu rotan dan siap memukul Jellal. Erza yang melihatnya hanya menutup matanya, saat membuka matanya kembali ternyata kakaknya menahan kayu rotan tersebut dengan memegangnya.

"Kau! Sudah berani melawan ya?!"

"IYA, MEMANG KENAPA?!"

"Dasar anak nakal!"

"Memang kenapa jika nakal? Memang kenapa jika aku sering tertidur di kelas? KENAPA JAWAB KENAPA!"

"Kamu telah berbuat salah masih berani membantah!"

"AKU TIDAK SALAH, JUSTRU AYAH YANG SALAH!"

"Maksudmu? APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Setiap hari ayah pulang malam, mabuk-mabukaan lalu memukul kami. Hatiku sakit setiap dipukul ayah, sudah cukup aku bersabar!"

Jellal pun pergi meninggalkan ayahnya, membuka pintu rumah dan berlari keluar. Sebelumnya ia melempar sebuah kertas selembaran ulangan, ayahnya memungut kertas itu dan melihatnya. Sebuah ulangan bernilai 97 yang ingin Jellal perlihatkan. Ayahnya hanya terdiam sedangkan Erza pergi menyusul kakaknya.

Berlari sekian lama memang melelahkan, akhirnya Jellalpun terjatuh dan memutuskan untuk berjalan, dia duduk dipinggir sungai, air mata menetes dari matanya. Pikirannya melayang-layang, terkadang terlintas pikiran daripada dipukul ayahnya lebih baik dia mati, tetapi jika dia mati bagaimana dengan adiknya? Demi adiknya ia sudah bertahan sejauh ini, sayang bukan jika mengakhirinya?

"Kakak!" Panggil Erza

"Erza?"

"Ayo kita pulang, ayah sudah tau salah" Ajaknya sambil tersenyum

Senyumnya, benar senyumnya bagai malaikat. Bagi Jellal ia adalah seorang malaikat kecil, Jellalpun bangkit berdiri mereka berdua pulang dengan menampakan wajah kebahagiaan.

A/N : Ceritanya masih bersambung gan, kan belum ada cerita Jellal memberikan adiknya hadiah cokelat, tunggu ya cerita selanjutnya. Arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 2

Esok harinya Jellal mulai menabung, supaya bisa membelikan adiknya cokelat. Siang itu matahari memancarkan sinarnya dengan begitu terang. Langkah kaki Jellal dan Erza terasa begitu berat, tak sengaja mereka berdua melewati sebuah warung. Erza langsung berlari ke arah warung itu untuk membeli minuman dingin.

"Kakak, aku ingin membeli minuman dingin"

"Ya sudah, beli saja"

Di perjalanan Erza meminumnya dengan perlahan-lahan, sedangkan kakaknya hanya memperhatikan adiknya itu sembari tersenyum. Mungkin jika ia mau, bisa saja ia membeli minuman dingin itu, tetapi ia akan menabung uang itu untuk membelikan adiknya cokelat.

Tak terasa hari demi hari berlalu, uang di tabungan Jellal sudah cukup penuh. Saat tidak ada adiknya, ia diam-diam memecahkan celengannya itu, megambil uang yang berserakan lalu segera memasukannya kedalam kantong. Diam-diam ia keluar dari kamar, tetapi saat sampai dipintu depan, Erza adiknya itu bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" Tanyanya

"Eh,eh..I-itu...Kakak ada kerja kelompok dengan teman, sudahlah kakak mau pergi dulu nanti terlambat"

"Jangan pulang malam-malam ya!"

"Iya!"

Hampir saja ketahuan, dengan semangat Jellal berlari menuju sebuah toko cokelat. Disana ada begitu banyak jenis cokelat, mulai dari yang murah sampai yang mahal. Saat memasuki toko, bisa dirasakannya AC yang dingin dan berbagai cokelat dalam rak yang tertata rapi. Seorang pelayan berambut pendek menyambut kedatangan anak itu

"Selamat siang dik, ada yang bisa kakak bantu?" Tanyanya ramah

"Aku mau membeli beberapa batang cokelat, kira-kira harganya berapa?"

"Yang paling murah 10 ribu dek"

"Ya sudah aku beli 2 batang, dibungkus kertas kado juga ya"

"Baiklah"

Jellal membawa 2 batang cokelat yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado, ia juga membeli sebuah kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ditempelkannya didepan bungkus kertas kado. Dengan langkah riang ia menyebrangi jalan, tetapi nasibnya begitu naas. Sebuah motor melesat begitu cepat ke arahnya, Jellal tak sempat menghindar hingga akhirnya tertabrak, beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

_Sementara itu Erza..._

"Aneh, kakak kemana ya? Sekarangkan sudah jam 5 sore"

_Krrriingg...Krringg.._

Erza langsung berlari menuju arah telepon, mungkin kakaknya menelpon dan akan segera pulang. Saat mengangkat telpon tersebut, ia mendengar suara asing yang tak dikenalinya. Ternyata itu telpon dari rumah sakit. Wajah Erza yang awalnya ceria kini menjadi sedih. Air matanya berlinang-linang dan kemudian jatuh, langsung saja dia pergi ke rumah sakit menyusul kakaknya itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Erza berlari menuju rumah sakit, hatinya begitu ketakutan. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya? Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya Erza sampai di rumah sakit, ia mengatur nafasnya lalu pergi bertanya dimana kamar kakaknya. Setelah mengetahuinya, Erza menaiki beberapa tangga dan sekarang ia tepat berdiri didepan kamar no 757.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintunya dan langsung berlari. Wajahnya nampak kaget, karna wajah kakaknya dipenuhi dengan perban.

"Kakak, kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Emm..Kenapa kamu datang?"

"Karna aku khawatir, kenapa kakak bisa seperti ini?"

"Itu tidak penting, lihat dimeja sampingku. Disitu ada 2 bungkus cokelat, kamu hari ini ulang tahunkan? Happy Birthday ya" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Air mata Erza menetes, baginya itu merupakan air mata kebahagiaan tetapi bercampur dengan air mata kesedihan. Kakaknya begitu tak berdaya, meski begitu tetap saja ia masih bisa tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Erza memeluk kakaknya, tetapi ia tak bisa.

"Aku tidak butuh cokelat jika nyawa kakak jadi taruhannya"

"Bodoh, kakak baik-baik saja, toh sekarang kakak tidak mati kan?"

"Jangan berkata kakak akan mati didepanku! Aku tidak mau kakak mati!"

"Erza, hidup manusia itu hanya sementara semua akan mati pada akhirnya. Kakak senang bisa hidup didunia ini, meski cuman sebentar, bagi kakak bisa melihatmu adalah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa"

Setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Erza menangis cukup kencang, mengapa harus ada yang mati? Pikirnya, apa kita tidak bisa hidup bahagia seperti dulu? Andai saja ia tau jawabannya.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian..._

Sudah beberapa minggu Jellal dirawat di rumah sakit, tetapi kondisinya belum membaik. Ia hanya terbaring lemas dikasur, menghirup wangi rumah sakit yang tak disukainya. Sedangkan adiknya Erza, sekarang masih bersekolah, selama di kelas Erza hanya terdiam dan tak banyak bicara.

Pelajaran SBKpun tiba, pak guru menyuruh murid-murid untuk meggambar sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Cukup lama Erza berpikir, akhirnya iapun mulai menggambar. Selesai menggambar, pak guru meminta mereka untuk mempresentasikan gambar yang mereka buat.

"Erza, maju kedepan" Perintah pak guru

Dengan langkah pelan Erza maju kedepan kelas dan memperlihatkan gambarnya. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, didalam buku gambarnya Erza menggambar kakaknya Jellal dan dirinya bersama ayah sedang bermain dengan gembira.

"Coba ceritakan gambarmu"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama kakak dan ayahku bermain gembira, sayangnya mungkin hal ini tidak akan terwujud. Ayahku terlalu sibuk, sedangkan kakakku sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Hal yang paling kuinginkan sekarang adalah semoga kakak cepat sembuh, karna..karna, aku..Kesepian"

Erza menceritakannya dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Bel akhir pelajaranpun berbunyi, semua segera membereskan buku dan berlari keluar kelas. Sedangkan Erza masih berada didalam kelas, pak guru menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Itu...Pak Gray apa boleh gambarnya saya bawa pulang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Saya ingin memperlihatkannya pada kakak saya, itu saja"

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh membawanya pulang"

"Terima kasih pak" Ucap Erza sambil tersenyum

Segera saja Erza berlari meninggalkan kelas dan bergegas ke rumah sakit. Saat sampai di kamar tempat kakaknya dirawat, Erza hanya terdiam karna kakaknya tertidur dengan lelap. Erza mengambil kursi sambil memegang buku gambarnya, berharap kakaknya cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Berjam-jam lamanya ia menunggu tetapi kakaknya tak kunjung bangun, tanpa disadari Erza juga tertidur.

Malampun tiba, perlahan-lahan Jellal membuka matanya ia melirik dan melihat adiknya sedang tertidur. Tak lama juga Erza membuka matanya dan menunjukkan senyumnya, ia langsung mengambil buku gambarnya dan memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Jellal.

"Kak lihat, aku menggambar kita sekeluraga bermain dengan ceria"

"Pasti menyenangkan ya jika bisa jadi kenyataan"

"Iya, makanya kakak cepat sembuh supaya kita bisa bermain bersama"

"Jika kakak tidak sembuh bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya harus sembuh!"

"Erza, kamu tau kakak bermimpi?"

"Kakak mimpi apa?"

"Kakak bermimpi jika kakak berada disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, seorang kakak perempuan berpakaian putih seperti mengulurkan tangannya pada kakak, hendak mengajak kakak pergi kesuatu tempat."

"Untung kakak tidak menerima uluran tangan wanita itu, jika tidak nanti kakak akan menghilang"

"Menurutmu jika kakak menerima uluran tangan wanita itu apa kamu akan senang?"

"Tentu tidak! Wanita itukan mau membawa kakak pergi"

"Seharusnya kamu tetap senang, meski kakak nanti pergi kamu harus tetap menjalani hidup"

"Lagi-lagi membicarakan kematian, mengapa? Apa kakak mau mati sekarang?"

Jellal hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Erza. Sambil menangis Erza keluar dari kamar lalu duduk diruang tunggu, disana ia menangis diam-diam tanpa suara, tak ada yang melihatnya. Seakan-akan Erza larut dalam dunia yang sunyi.

Sementara Jellal sendiri, perlahan-lahan mulai menutup matanya kembali. Ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, seperti hendak meninggalkan dunia ini. Benar saja, nafasnya terhenti dan matanya sudah benar-benar tertutup. Baginya lebih baik meninggalkan Erza tanpa dilihat olehnya.

Erza sendiri masih duduk sambil memandang cokelat pemberian kakaknya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang akan diberikan kakaknya padanya, ia mengambil sebuah kartu, membukanya, lalu membacanya.

Selamat ulang tahun Erza!

Maaf ya jika kakak hanya bisa membelikanmu 2 batang cokelat

Yang penting kamu senang

:)

Sesaat Erza terdiam, hari itu adalah hari Selasa, sebuah kartu ucapan terakhir diterimanya dan hari itu juga hidup Jellal berakhir. Cokelat itu ia tinggalkan, lalu ia pergi keluar dari rumah sakit, hadiah perpisahan untuk kakaknya Jellal.

Tamat...


End file.
